


Waiting for the Revolution

by starryeyedsea



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/pseuds/starryeyedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua's path to betrayal is not as clear or as simple as one may think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



It had been a longstanding rumor, no, more of a myth, that had circulated among the ships that John May had always been different. That he hadn’t been born right. This was not a rumor that was not confined to just those who were loyal, but within the Fifth Column as well.

Joshua and others of the Fifth Column (and he was sure that Anna and the upper echelon also knew) that John May had not been any different from anyone else.  
Joshua had not known John May personally, nor had he ever set foot on Earth. As much as he later grew to admire the planet and its inhabitants, he had an innate feeling that the planet did not want him there.

The truth was that what had caused Joshua to turn traitor had not been humans. Rather it was the suffering of his own kind, as witnessed by his own hand.

Joshua had followed Anna from the beginning, through various tests he had ended up being her chief medical advisor and had followed her through her ascent, though even he was kept in secret of the real goings on of when Anna succeeded her mother.

The heart of it, was Joshua was the antithesis to someone one would expect to turn traitor. And maybe that was how he lasted for so long. He was above the realm of suspicion.

The truth was, Joshua, as most medical officers, were just as trained in killing living beings as the Soldiers were. It was just they did it much more discretely and with much more ease.

Joshua had been put in charge of the medical tests in preparation for the mission on Earth. It was Joshua who worked and perfected the techniques, and it was through the administration that an uneasiness began to grow.

It did not feel how humans felt, but was distinctly not what was considered the norm. Because he became intimate with the knowledge of how much his own kind could and could not endure. Through the prodding, and the different drugs he began to understand just how much they had the capacity to feel pain and to suffer.

And the thing of it was that Joshua through these experimentations began to realize that he was possibly the only one who was bothered by it. None of his colleagues or his superiors seemed to be bothered. And Joshua began to wonder whether he was born wrong, that there was something broken inside him that he should feel this way. That he should not be disturbed by what was going on. That only one thing mattered and that was succumbing to The Queen’s Bliss. That was what she had been before he had officially gone traitor. Never Anna, never her name. She was just the Queen.

And the truth was that Joshua did not turn traitor with his feelings. It was not until the reports came back that Joshua began to suspect that there could be another way. An alternative for him and others besides unblinding loyalty to a Queen who may not have their best interests at heart.

So Joshua chose rebellion. Not for the humans, though through reports and video he did grow fond of and counted them as a benefit. But his goals were much bigger than saving the human race from a certain extinction. He wanted a revolution for his own kind. So he banded with others who like him had been awakened.

And he continued to follow orders, always pulled by both his loyalties. He knew somewhere there was the possibility that both paths were faulty. The idea that to save the humans and defy Anna was the path to their extinction as she had warned, or that humanity would be sacrificed, and Joshua would forever be stuck in the way, not ever belonging. But this was the path.

He would see it through. Even if it meant that in the end he would cease to exist.

John May had not been different, but that didn’t mean there were other who were. And they, or rather _he_ , were waiting in the wings for the revolution to come.


End file.
